FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to strip holding cassettes and, in particular, to cassettes which have detachable cartridges.
Microfilm cassettes provide a compact means of storing and dispensing microfilm. A cassette comprising a first supply cartridge and a second take-up cartridge can be used as part of a document photography system such as described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 723,361, filed Sept. 15, 1976 in the name of Jack Beery, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,173. In such a system the microfilm is exposed after it leaves the first cartridge and before it enters the second cartridge. Exposed microfilm can be later processed after the second cartridge is filled with the exposed microfilm, or when it is desirable to process any exposed microfilm on the second cartridge after a predetermined time period. For example, after a day of microfilming, it is oftentimes desirable to process that day's exposures.
The U.S. patent to Verkinderen, No. 2,165,739, issued July 11, 1939 discloses a cassette having winding and unwinding chambers. The number of connecting pins and connecting sleeves are positioned symmetrically wherein one connecting pin is always opposite a corresponding connecting sleeve. A cover plate is secured in position after the film has been loaded into the cassette and is subsequently removed to enable the exposed film to be withdrawn.
The U.S. patent to Holliday, No. 3,701,495 issued Oct. 31, 1972 discloses a microfilm cassette having two film cartridges connected by a spacer unit which permits the cartridges to be placed adjacent one another. The microfilm is wound about the cartridge reel in each cartridge and passes from one cartridge reel in each cartridge and passes from one cartridge to another through rollers. The cartridge reels contain spindles through which the movement of the microfilm can be controlled in the cassette.
The present invention seeks to simplify an operator's job in removing exposed microfilm from a cassette and also to facilitate the addition or removal of a second cartridge in a simple and inexpensive fashion.
An assembly for housing strip material constructed in accordance with the instant invention comprises a first cartridge, a second cartridge, and a connecting means for detachably connecting the first cartridge to the second cartridge along an offset axis of the assembly. The offset extends through the pivot point and is perpendicular to the plane formed by the junction of the first cartridge and the second cartridge. Each of the first and second cartridges has a base plate and a cover plate secured together to define each of the cartridges. The connecting means pivotally connects the base plates together at a pivot point to allow for each of the cartridges to rotate about the offset axis at the pivot point.